


Little Fun

by carriejack03



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Joseph sucks Robert's cock.





	Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chumimiista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/gifts).



> For my dear friend Nina! I know I'm late for your birthday, but I hope you like this anyway!  
> I was planning to do something else, but this game has taken over my soul XD

“I would have never thought you would look this good with a cock in your mouth.” Robert’s filthy words were filled with mockery, his eyes darted down, watching Joseph with an annoying smirk painted on his handsome face.

Joseph said nothing, it wasn’t like he could do that with Robert’s huge cock forcefully pushing inside of his mouth. He tried to not gag, the taste wasn’t particularly pleasant and his jaw was aching for the effort of keeping it open, yet he had no intention of stopping, not when Robert was watching him with those eyes.

He hummed around the length, he sloppily swallowed the excess of saliva before he pushed Robert’s cock deep inside his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, making him gag around it. Joseph willed his body to not move, even if he wanted to throw up, he wasn’t going to let Robert win.

He felt the fingers on him curl behind the back of his neck, Robert’s nails scratched his skin, drawing red lines on his flawless flesh like an animal in heat. Joseph mentally chuckled at that imagine, with his appearance, Robert sure did look like one.

“Hey, hey, what are you thinking about? Continue sucking or are you tired already?” Joseph noticed the way in which Robert’s tone sounded breathless, turning his eyes up he saw the way the man’s eyelashes were threatening to drop on his cheeks and how brilliant his forehead looked for all the sweat that was pouring out from his pores.

Joseph turned his attention to the cock in his mouth, he pulled back halfway to take a small breath before he thrusted his head forward again, using his tongue to gently caress the sides of Robert’s cock. His trembling fingers found place on the other man’s trousers, he grasped the material tightly without using too much strength, he didn’t want to tear it - Robert wouldn’t be pleased about that - yet he needed something to hold while he let his friend (?) fuck his face.

“Ah…” Robert gave a humorless laugh, his eyes shining brightly in the pleasure. “I wonder what your wife would say if she saw you now…who knew you had this side…”

Joseph tried to not think at Mary.  _ She wouldn’t care _ , a voice whispered in his mind, malicious like only the devil could be. He quickly discarded any thoughts of his wife, he didn’t want to think of her while he sucked Robert off.

The man up of his let out a loud grunt, his other hand gripped his blond hair forcing him to take more of his length inside of him, until his nose was pressed against his thick, dark pubes. It took all of Joseph’s strength to not pass out. He desperately needed air, but in that moment his throat tightened around Robert’s cock and the man let out a delicious moan and threw his head back, exposing his neck to Joseph’s eyes.

“Fuck… seriously, who taught you?” Robert asked after a moment, tugging Joseph away from his cock before he pushed it inside of his waiting lips one more time. Robert hadn’t been kidding when he said he was big, but Joseph didn’t mind about it, he was actually pretty smug to know he was able to take all of that in his mouth.

Robert chuckled again, but Joseph couldn’t turn his eyes on him, not when they were filling with tears for the rough snapping of Robert’s hips. “Getting lost in thought again, I see.” He didn’t sound angry, maybe a bit annoyed, but Joseph didn’t bother to ponder about that.

He could feel his cock straining against his tight trousers, he wanted to reach down and rub himself through his pants, but he would never allow Robert to have the satisfaction of seeing him getting off because he was sucking his cock.

Joseph rubbed his thighs together, trying to ease the aching of his cock, then he returned all of his attention on Robert again. He sucked on the cockhead, tasting more of the salty pre-come on his waiting tongue. He didn’t really like the taste, but Robert gave a satisfied grunt and that was enough for Joseph to continue.

Robert stopped moving his hips and Joseph took advantage of that by moving one of his hands under Robert’s balls, grasping them in his palm. They were heavy, filled with cum, they were rather soft at his touch and Joseph noticed how Robert’s thighs quivered. He squeezed them gently, running his thumb over each of them.

He let them go soon enough, returning his attention to Robert’s cock, bobbing his head up and down. He didn’t take it much deep in his throat, but Robert didn’t seem to mind it. Instead, by the way he was clenching his jaw and how his nails digged in his skin, Joseph knew he was close to have an orgasm.

“Your mouth… you always say nice words with it… but it’s just made to suck cocks-  _ ngh- _ ” Robert’s eyes fluttered closed, he didn’t seem to care anymore if his calm face crumbled, the only thing he cared about was his pleasure and by the way his skin was jumping, he was rather close to acheive it.

And true to his prediction, it only needed three more thrusts in Joseph’s mouth before he felt Robert’s cock splutter semen down his throat, accompanied by a small grunt of pleasure. Joseph forced himself to stay still, quickly swallowing all the cum in his mouth to avoid gagging.

Robert blinked his eyes open, then he turned his stare down. He smirked and patted Joseph’s hair in such a gentle gesture that surprised him. Robert smacked his now flaccid cock against his lips before he brought a finger against his mouth, toying with his swollen lips.

“I think I’m starting to like you.” Another mockery, but Joseph was used to them. Robert tucked himself in his pants again, he took a step back to admire Joseph on his knees, like he was a dog waiting for an order.

“If you keep doing this, who knows, maybe I’ll start go to church more often.” Robert gave him one last grin before he turned his back to him, leaving Joseph alone, kneeling on the ground.

After a moment of hesitation, Joseph lifted himself up. His legs were trembling for how much time he had been on the ground and he lifted one of his hands to clean his mouth. He could still taste Robert’s cum on his tongue, it was disgusting, yet he didn’t regret doing that at all.

Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was still very much erect and he sighed. Well, it seemed like he had something to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually started this game today XD but I'm already in love with these two.
> 
> @carriejack03 on tumblr and twitter


End file.
